Les joies de la vie
by Lovelyrainbow-x
Summary: Après un lot de déceptions, Bella rentre dans la vie, la vrai, les factures, le travail, les études... mais Edward, un ange tombé du ciel est là pour l'aider. Couple habituel; AH.


Bonjour.

Voici une petite story... ( je ne sais pas encore qu'elle en sera la longueur )

Tout les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Je ne fait que les lui emprunter pour créer une histoire à ma sauce.

Tout les personnages sont humains.

* * *

><p>C'est un deuxième nouveau départ pour moi. Le premier ayant totalement échoué.<p>

L'adrénaline se faisait ressentir dans tout mon corps. Et la nuit, quand je me retrouvais seule avec mes pensées, elle était maître de mon corps m'empêchant de fermer l'œil plus de trois, voir quatre heures.

Ma mère est italienne, mon père est espagnol. Nous vivions tranquillement, mes trois petites sœurs, mes parents et moi dans la campagne italienne. Tout deux vouaient un culte à la France. C'est ainsi que l'été de mes seize ans nous parcourûmes un long voyage dans la camionnette de mes parents avec nos peu de biens matériels vers la Bretagne.

J'étais arrivé pour ma première année de lycée. J'avais des amis en Italie. Mais petit à petit tous sont partis dans les quatre coins du monde. C'est pourquoi partir de la seule petite ville que j'avais connu ne me chagrinais pas plus que ça.  
>Le temps me déçu. La chaleur de mon pays natale me manqua. Avec mes sœurs et mes parents nous eûmes des cours de français durant tout l'été. Nous avons pas trouvé un logement de suite, donc nous étions au camping de la ville. Trois jours avant la rentrée nous eûmes un petit appartement au deuxième étage avec vu sur la mer.<p>

J'entrais au lycée de la ville. Je rencontrais quelques personnes, ont sortais souvent, mais mes parents me refourguais mes deux dernières sœurs, alors je les amené avec moi. Puis petit à petit, ils m'invitèrent moins à sortir jusqu'à plus du tout. Je savais que c'était la présence de mes sœurs qui les dérangeais puisque qu'ils m'avaient demandé à plusieurs reprise si c'était nécessaire qu'elles soient avec moi. Je leur répondais que je n'avais guère le choix.

La deuxième années ce fut une nouvelle classe, je repris encore un peu plus de poids. Je me sentait un peu plus mal encore que je ne l'étais déjà. Mes connaissances de l'année précédente me saluait quand elles me voyaient, on parlais dans les couloirs mais ça n'allais pas plus loin. Dans tout mes cours j'étais seule au fond, je n'écoutais pas vraiment les prof et passais ma vie à rêvasser.

Mes camarades se moquaient de moi parce que j'étais en surpoids. Je me sentais déjà assez mal comme ça mais leur moqueries me blessais. Et le pire fut quand je tombais amoureuse pour la première fois. Il s'appelait Jacob, il avait les cheveux long et ressemblait à un native indien. J'appris qu'il ne savait pas tenir sa langue quand je me rendis compte que tout le monde était au courant. Je fus très mal.

En juin je passais mes premiers examens, cette fois ci je révisais et j'avais vingt points d'avances.

Durant cet été là plusieurs membres de notre famille nous rendirent visite.

A la rentré de ma troisième année je me décidais de faire des fiche récapitulative de mes cours principaux de mon année de première. Je voulais absolument réussir mon année et avoir mon BAC. Je travaillais dans un fast- food du coin après les cours ainsi que les week-end et vacances scolaires. Je laissais tombé mon côté social.

J'avais eu mon bac de justesse et sans mention.

On été mis juillet et je venais de faire mes cartons. J'avais été prise dans une école à Nantes pour faire assistante maternelle. J'avais eu mon BAFA l'année de mes dix sept ans. J'avais trouvé un appartement avec deux colocataires. Nous allions le prendre en même temps. J'espérais que cela ce passe bien entre nous trois. J'avais mon permis mais pas de voiture. Je disposais deux seulement trois cartons pour mes biens personnels qui me tenais à cœur et deux grosses valises qui devait faire presque mon poids chacune.

Je ne portais pas mes parents dans mon cœur, nous avions sans cesse des différents. Ils m'avaient mené la vie impossible depuis mes treize ans et je n'ai jamais su pourquoi. Avec ma sœur qui avait deux ans et demi de moins que moi c'était la guerre. Nous n'arrivions jamais à nous parler sans se crier dessus. Elle était tout ce que je détesté. C'est bête à dire mais c'est ainsi. De plus nous étions les total opposés.

Mes deux dernières sœurs me tapaient sur le systèmes mais je tenais à elles. Malheureusement je ne sais pas quand sera la prochaine fois que je les verrais.

Il était six heure du matin quand je me levais. J'avais plutôt du mal à émerger mais réussi néanmoins. Je pris une douche rapide et me fis des pancakes pour mon petit déjeuné. Ma mère était déjà partis au travail. Mon père ronflais comme un bien heureux. Je tentais de faire le moins de bruit possible. Seule l'eau qui tombait sur les fenêtres faisaient du bruit.

Quand j'eus fini de faire la vaisselle je me fis une rapide toilette et allais embrasser mes deux petites sœurs.

J'entendais le réveil de mon père sonner. Il me rester un quart d'heure avant qu'il se lève. Je partais comme une voleuse, j'en avais totalement conscience mais je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent ma future adresse.

Je pris un carton et le déposais devant la porte faisait attention que le chat ne s'échappe pas. Puis j'entassais le deuxième ainsi que le troisième, mes deux valises. Je fermais la porte à clefs et descendais un carton que je laissais dans le hall de la cage d'escalier, je laissais la clef dans la boite aux lettres et réitérais le même parcours avec les autres cartons et valises. Pile quand je descendis la dernière valise j'avais entendu mon père se lever ne se doutant de rien.

J'avais décidé de faire le trajet par co-voiturage. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année sortis d'une vielle voiture dont je serais incapable de vous donnez la marque ou quoi que ce soit. Il me salua puis entra tout les cartons dans son coffre, laissant les valises sur le siège de derrière.

Il avait mis la radio et je me laissais bercer par la musique tout en regardant par la fenêtre, plus nous faisions du chemin, plus le ciel ce dégageais. Je prenais ça pour un bon présage.

Quand nous fûmes arrivé devant le bâtiment où se trouvais mon appartement, l'homme m'aida à déposé mes affaire dans la cage d'escalier qui était un peu plus grande que celle que j'avais quitté ce matin. Je donnais vingt euro à mon chauffeur occasionnel qui ne voulu pas accepter tant, j'insistais et il me remercia chaleureusement.

Il était dix heure, un voiture se gara devant moi alors que j'attendais sur les marches du bâtiment.

Deux autres voiture ne tardèrent pas à suivre et j'en conclu qu'elles devaient être mes deux colocataire et le propriétaire.

**- Bonjour. Je suis Harry Korch, le propriétaire vous devez être Isabella ?**

**- Oui c'est moi. Enchanté. Je lui serrais la main qu'il me tendais.**

**- Vous êtes les deux autres colocataires ?**

**- Oui. Bonjour. Je suis Angéla.**

**- Et moi Léàh.**

**- Très bien. Que dirais vous de monter ?**

Nous approuvâmes et voyant mes affaires dans le hall tout le monde pris un carton et m'aida. Je me sentis rougir mais les remercia.

Quand on entrait sil y avais un petit couloir avec un placard de chaque côté. Un pour mettre ses chaussures et un pour les manteaux. Après quelques pas on arrivait dans une pièce plutôt moyenne qui servais de living room. Il y avait au milieu de la pièce une porte et une autre vers la droite. Sur la droite nous entrâmes dans la cuisine déjà aménager. Ensuite on pris la seconde porte. C'était un couloir avec une autre porte au fond de celui ci. Il y avait trois chambres et un salle de bain. Dans la porte du fond se trouvais un petit cagibi.

Les peintures sont à refaire. Je n'ai pas voulu le faire je préfère que vous choisissiez entre vous et je paierais les frais vous n'aurais qu'a me faire une liste des dépenses.

Nous parlâmes pendant une petite heure de telle ou telle chose, ainsi que des frais etc...

A onze heure et demi nous avions enfin l'appartement pour nous seules.

**- J'aimerais la chambre en face de la salle de bain si ça ne vous dérange pas ?**

**- C'est ok pour moi Léàh !**

**- Moi aussi.**

J'ai donc la chambre du fond, collé à la salle de bain. J'avais entreposé toutes mes affaires, les filles étaient aidés de leur famille.

**- Ok donc on devrais faire la liste des choses qu'on a déjà et celle dont on a besoin immédiatement.**

**- J'ai une table basse, un meuble à télé et un canapé.**

**- Moi j'ai mon lit et une étagère. Et toi Isabella ?**

**- Je... Je n'ai rien de plus que mes cartons. Je rougissais à nouveau alors que tout le monde me regardais. Je déteste être le centre de l'attention.**

**- Ok ba c'est pas grave.**

**- Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas. Donc au plus vite il nous faudrait un lit chacune, et de la vaisselle.**

**- Une table et trois chaises aussi.**

**- Ainsi qu'une machine à lavé.**

Les garçons montèrent les meubles dans les pièces qui convenais. Quand ce fut fait il était un peu plus de midi passé et nous décidâmes de s'acheter quelques sandwiches pour allez plus vite.

Nous allâmes à un dépôt vente pour allez chercher nos meubles. De ce fait cela nous faisait moins à dépenser. Encore une fois les hommes montèrent les meubles pendant que nous étions partie faire les courses.

J'avais déjà dépenser pas mal d'argent rien qu'aujourd'hui mais je n'avais d'autre choix. Heureusement que durant toute mon année où j'avais travaillé je n'avais touché à rien.

Nous avons rangé les course et disposé les meubles comme nous l'entendions. La famille de mes colocataires partirent vers dix huit heure trente.

Nous étions plutôt affamé pour l'heure qu'il était mais je fis comme même le diner et à dix neuf heure nous passions à table.

Nous fîmes connaissance durant trois heure et après une rapide douche je me couchais.

* * *

><p>Qu'en pensez vous ?<p>

Xoxo'


End file.
